Feelings
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog and Miles Edgeworth are similar, yet different. A few months after coming back from Equestria, shadow decides to man up and tell somebody about all his feelings. That so happens to the the prosecutor that he mirrors so much. (NOT a shipfic for shadow miles. contains ShadPie and Kayworth. don't kill me) Sonic, my little pony, and Phoenix wright crossover.


Before we start, I'm going to say that this is my first time writing Miles Edgeworth, as well as the Ace attorney series as a whole. This is a crossover with mlp mixed in it as well. Contains ShadPie and Kayworth because why not? If you don't have anything nice to say (or constructive criticism) don't say anything at all in the reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

5:00 p.m.

May 10, 2022.

Los Angeles, CA

High prosecutor's office.

Room 1202

Hallway

"..." Shadow stood in front of the door, arms to his sides, a neutral expression on his face. He had to talk to him about this. And he had to tell him about his own situation.

Shadow and Miles Edgeworth had only met under the circumstances of a certain case in Equestria. They were all thankful that Miles Edgeworth was able to finish the case before it got to Phoenix and the court. Because, in all honesty, Phoenix Wright would gone up in flames with all the twists and turns. Sonic thanked them both profusely, of course. And now pony, hedgehog, and human were all in contact with another. Tails even found a way to connect all the worlds together so twilight's "accidents" would never happen again. And now, everything was back to normal. Well, mabye normal. Shadow sighed softly took a mental note on what was about to go down. Ever since a certain peppy pony entered his life, voicing his emotions was easier. Though, there were a few things that he had to learn, That Edgeworth should learn as well. He took a breath and opened the door.

Miles Edgeworth was sitting at his desk, finishing up some documents from his latest case. When he herd the door open, he made no motion to look up. Shadow was now standing on the other side of the room, facing Edgeworth's desk.

"Hello Miles." Edgeworth was not surprised at Shadow's sudden visit, as he would drop by the office frequently to rest, cool down from a heated confrontation, or just because. "Hello Shadow. I suppose you're doing well?" Miles answered him, keeping focused on his work. "Yeah. I am." Shadow crossed his arms and made his way to the couch. As he sat, he thought about the conversation he was about to have. 'how should I go about this? Miles isn't one to talk about his feelings. On the contrary, neither am I, but I do talk to her about it.' shadow sighed inwardly, and leaned back into the red cushion. 'why am I doing this again?...' shadow glanced at Edgeworth, when to the wall. '...because I'm his friend. And I can see through that steel blockade. It might help him if we can share our emotions.'

Miles Edgeworth noticed shadow was deep in thought. "Got something on your mind?" He said, disrupting shadow from his thoughts. He was silent for a moment, before replying,"Yes." Shadow stood. "Actually, it's about you." Edgeworth stopped writing. 'what business could he have with me?' he looked up slightly. "What about me?" Shadow sighed. "Well, it's not just about you. It's about..." Shadow turned away."our emotions." Edgeworth furrowed His eyebrows. "Why would you have an interest in my emotions?" Edgeworth was now fully looking at shadow, who had his back turned to him as he spoke. "Well, I think you should try to be more open with them. To me at least." Edgeworth placed down his pen and stood from his desk. He walked halfway towards shadow, and turned his back against him. "My feelings are mine and mine alone. I'd advise you not to get them out of me."

The two now had the exact same stance. Arms crossed, backs facing the other. This routine was nothing new. Every time something serious came up, this is how they would talk to one another. To get their points across without the necessity of facial expressions. It may have been easier for their faces to do the talking, but it was better to say it out loud and get over it that way. That's what they felt, Al least.

"Besides, you're not one to speak about your feelings etheir." That statement hurt shadow a little, but he knew it was once true. Once. "I know that Miles. But something happened. Few months ago, actually." Edgeworth glanced back at shadow. "I'm... Learning to share my emotions." Edgeworth was silent, only tapping a finger on his left arm. "Miles, listen. I know you're not going to answer me, but I just want to share my feelings about others with you. So I know that I can trust you as my close friend. And if you're willing, you could share your feelings about others." Miles sighed slightly. "Go ahead then. I'm not stopping you." Shadow inhaled deeply and started to speak.

"When I say Sonic is not a friend, it's not so true. We happen upon the other so much that we are more than acquaintances." Shadow's voice tightened. "I guess that we really are friends, though, in a different way." They both kept their stances as shadow talked. "Tails, and knuckles, they're my acquaintances. I never talk to them as much as I talk to Sonic. Now, Sliver and Amy... They're different." Miles Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Even though sliver can be quite annoying sometimes, he has good intentions. And sometimes, he asks me to train him. So, I'm closer to him than Sonic. And, I used to be ashamed to admit this, but Amy is my friend. She does worry about me. She values Sonic more, of course, but that doesn't make her throw our friendship away." Shadow dropped his arms. This next bit might be harder to voice than the last points. He turned to face Edgeworth's back. He inhaled once more. "Twilight and her friends... They might be my most real friends. It's stupid, I know. But it's the truth." Miles Edgeworth turned his head sideways to stare at shadow. "They actually talked to me, wanted to hangout with me. I was a little reluctant at first, but truthfully, I enjoyed my time with them. Like I enjoy my time here with you." Edgeworth's face grew a little less stern, and he fully turned his body to face shadow. "they all might be more closer to me than rouge and omega."

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "One of them I know for a fact is closer to me. Closer than you as well." Edgeworth tapped his finger again. 'who could he possibly be talking about?' shadow gulped, for he was at the most important part of the conversation. The part that all his emotions might spill out at. He closed his eyes, feeling his embarrassment in what he was about to say. His cheeks were tinted pink. "you know... Pinkie Pie, right?" Edgeworth started to nod when he stopped. 'wait...' Miles looked at shadow. He was fully blushing now, unable to contain a small, meek, smile. Miles' eyes widened as he realized. "y-you..." "heh. You can see right through me." Shadow had his arms around his back, kicking the floor in bashfulness. This was the part of shadow Edgeworth had never seen before. He was being shy, all defenses were down. These were his true emotions. "yeah. I- I'm in love with pinkie. And... we're currently boyfriend and girlfriend." "what?!" Miles shouted as he vaulted back. "it's the truth." Shadow put a hand on his arm. "I have never told anyone this before. You're the first to know." Shadow let his arms rest by his sides as Edgeworth was left in shock. "but, how?!" He shouted once again. "Remember a few months ago, when I told you about Maria?" Edgeworth nodded, quickly regaining his composure. "Yeah I remember. She was your closest friend, a sister to you. Until... you know what happened." Shadow nodded. "But what does this have to do with Pinkie Pie?" Shadow giggled a little. A smile was fighting its way into his face. "Well, Pinkie has the same eyes as her, same bubbly personality, same kind and caring heart. But, she also... Well.. I don't know how to describe it. She's just..." His blush turned redder. "An amazing pony."

Edgeworth stood with his arms crossed again, thinking. Both of them were silent for a minute,until he turned around toward the window. He walked around his desk, now standing in front of the window. "You know, that was a bold move you just made." Shadow looked up at him with a bit of confusion. "I know you're not one to talk about your emotions either, so this must have been hard for you." Edgeworth smirked. "Yet, you told me." He turned to face shadow. "So, I'll return the favor." Shadow was a little surprised, but happy that he was finally able to get him to talk. Shadow went to go stand next to him. They both stared out the window as Miles started to speak.

" Gumshoe is important. He helped me on numerous occasions, when a case was starting to look bleak. His brain might be as moist as a towel sometimes, but he does have his intentions." Shadow smirked. "Then maybe you should stop cutting his salary?" Miles smirked back. "Shut up shadow." they continued to stare out the window as he went on. "Franzisca might not be the nicest person, but she is technically my sister. Heh, She calls me little brother even though I'm the older one. But I still value her. And, mabye even care for her." Edgeworth closed his eyes. "Now Larry... he's kind of an idiot. I'm not going to lie. But he is my best friend, even with all his faults, I suppose.. there is some charm to it." Miles Edgeworth inhaled. He was going to talk about him. Using his name. "Phoenix wright... He was one of my childhood best friends as well. And, he's still my best friend to this day. I.. learned a lot from him. He's helped me out so much. though, he doesn't know that." Shadow understood all of this. It was like his connection with Sonic,minus the best friends part.

"You know, I've never told anyone this either." Shadow nodded. The room was silent again, but the feeling of understanding was lingering in the air. "Is there anybody else important to you?" Shadow asked. He didn't want to push it, but since Miles was talking, he might as well take the chance. Edgeworth sighed, and looked away from the window. "... Yes, there is. Her name is Kay Faraday." Miles Edgeworth went to go sit at the couch. Shadow followed suit, and the two of them were now sitting on the couch. "I don't know how to describe our relationship honestly..." "Well, tell me about her. Maybe I can help you find out what it is." Miles nodded. "She's 18 now. Her personality is lively and bright. You know, the more I think about it... She's almost like pinkie Pie." "Yeah." Shadow agreed. "Anyways, she calls herself the great thief, the second, Yatagarasu. What she steals though is what's important. She steals the truth, you see." Shadow nodded. "Kind of like you. I mean, you do always try to find the truth in your cases." Miles had never realized this before. "mmm...I suppose you're right. she's always trying to help me, she even saved me on multiple occasions. On cases of course. And I'm always trying to protect her. I even gave up my badge once to help her. I care for her a lot. But, it's not a fatherly feeling." "Mmm..." Shadow was thinking. "Yeah. I always thought about that." Edgeworth finished.

They both sat, thinking. Then, Shadow had an idea. He smirked. "I think you like her."

"W-what?! I-i don't like her like that!" Edgeworth retaliated. "Mmfh. You're stuttering Miles. Just like I did." His condescending smirk grew wider. Edgeworth stumbled over his words. "T-That was different, Shadow." Shadow stood up and in front of Edgeworth. "Really? I don't think so." He was about to raise an objection when shadow stopped him. "Oh no, Miles. You're not getting out of this one." Miles kept trying to say something, but Shadow kept cutting him off. After a while, miles sighed and admitted defeat. "Ok, ok. So maybe I do have a little crush on her. But, she's 18 and I'm 26! I don't know if we could work." Shadow smiled. "Look at me and pinkie Pie. I'm 18 and she just turned 20!" "But that's only 2 years apart!" Edgeworth argued. "Not if you count the fact I was frozen for 50 years." Edgeworth sighed. "I guess you're right." He stood up from the couch.

"Hey, maybe she likes you. You never know. Maybe you should try talking to her. It might be a success." Edgeworth stared at shadow. "I mean, just look at me. A happy, bubbly, pink pony has chosen the least likely person, or hedgehog, to be with."Miles finally agreed. "Yeah. Yeah. I should try to voice my emotions more." Shadow laughed. "That's exactly what I was trying to make you do." Edgeworth joined the chuckle, before both were quiet again, smiling.

"Thanks for hearing me out Miles." Shadow gave out his right hand. Miles took it and shook. "Likewise shadow." "Well I'll guess I'll be on my way then." Shadow started toward the door. "I promised pinkie that we would bake something together." Miles rolled his eyes. "Of course." "Oh, and Miles!" Shadow was halfway out the door. "Yeah?" He asked. "If I did it, you could do it. Good luck." Shadow winked. "Thanks." Edgworth winked back, and shadow was off to Equestria. Edgworth looked out the window. "I think I'll start tomorrow."

?

Time: May 10, 2022

"..."

"our boys really are something aren't they?"

"yeah. Even though he's a prosecutor, he's still the bestest son I will ever have."

"yeah. And my brother is the best one I know. Now that he has someone to love, I think he'll be just fine."

"my son as well."

"I'm glad we both met up here."

"I feel the same way, Maria."

I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun making it. Oh, and for anyone here who came from "adventures of", don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I just haven't had a good chunk of time to do it. I'll do some more on the weekend, probably. Anyways, Write you later!


End file.
